cosmos_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Stat Sheets
Races The general description is one that goes more in depth of the race, such as their appearance, special behaviors and traits, and the like. The stat system is one to describe a race’s more minor details without needing a long winded description. It is meant to be a quick view into what a race has in terms of abilities, appearance, and culture. The following ratings are: E, F, D, C, B, A, and S * E - Non-applicable or nonexistent. * F - Very Bad * D - Bad * C - Average * B - Good * A - Great * S - Best possible. In addition, there is also a scale of 1 - 5 on certain culture aspects, such as peacefulness or isolationism. 1 means the opposite of that aspect, and 5 means an extreme in that aspect. Such as a 1 in isolationism means they are extremely social. Aura: How much a race is in tune with the spirit world and lifeforce. Arcane: How good a race is at performing arcane magic. Power: How powerful a race is in general. Isolationism: How much a race avoids contact with other empires. Militarism: How much a race triggers conflict. Collectivism: How much a race values the group over the individual. Materialism: How much a race values the material world over the spiritual world. Xenophobia: How much a race dislikes aliens. It is important to remember that these grades are averages. Outliers will always exist. Format (general description) --------------------------------------- Name: Homeworld: Ht, Wt, Lifespan Avg: Philosophy: --------------------------------------- Str: (example of average strength) Con: (example of average constitution) Dex: (example of average dexterity) Int: (example of average intellect) Aur: (example of average aura) Arc: (example of average arcane) --------------------------------------- Isolationism: Militarism: Collectivism: Materialism: Xenophobia: Racial Philosophies The philosophy of a race is the general archetype they fit into. It is a general pattern of behavior that their culture exhibits. Of course, there can be outliers and new ideologies altogether, but these tend to be the ones popularly seen throughout the Cosmos of Eden. it is important to remember that ideology is not the definition of a race, it is merely to assist in describing them. If a race differs in some way to the ideology, say so in the general description above the statistics. Entertainers - The entertainer ideology is one for those who are carefree and simply seeking entertainment. They are curious about other races, but not for science, but for their own entertainment. While they don’t have any malevolence or benevolence associated with them, they are notorious for disregarding others in favor of their own entertainment, at worst trapping other species in circuses or competitions. At best, they spread their own joy to other races, creating entertainment for them, rather than stealing it. Purists - The Purist ideology is for those who would rather see the natural world uninterrupted. They see interventionism as a grave crime, and will likely denounce if not war against those that commit it. They will try to restore something to its previous, non intervened state, even if that is worse off. At worst, they are strict sticklers who lock much needed discussions of certain things. At best, they are solid, faithful allies to rely on and fully neutral in the face of most conflict. Knights - The Knight ideology is for those who have incredibly strict moral codes. Whether it be from religion, ancient practices, or whatever. These types are insane traditionalists. They are quite varied, and can be pacifistic or militaristic. But most often they are militaristic due to dishonor and violations. At worst, Knights can be fanatics who force their ideologies onto others through violent means. At best, knights can be reliable, good empires who fight for others rather than themselves. Shaman - The Shaman ideology is for those who believe that war is not an option. They will, at all costs, attempt to make allies with others and bring peace and harmony. They will not fight in any case unless defending themselves in a rare moment of ideology-breaking. Shamans at worst are pushovers who contribute nothing and are a point of weakness for alliances. At best, they are people who bring races together with discussion and diplomacy that makes everyone satisfied. Bargainers - The Bargainer ideology is one that has only one loyalty: Money, Resources, Trade. They care only about good deals and prosperity. This causes them to be quite peaceful as conflict is bad for business. At worst, they are unreliable swindlers who scam empires out of money. At best, they make great trading partners and are loyal to contracts. Conqueror - The conqueror ideology is one of forcefulness and aggression. They believe only in the benefit of their empire, and often use force to get what they need. They are violent warmongerers who annex territories and subjagate peoples. However, they are usually very serving to the civilians in their territory. At worst, they can leave empires in ruins or get ruined themselves. At best, they are always ready to defend an ally and do it very, very well, as well as unify factions whether through a great empire or through a resistance movement. Crusader - The Crusader ideology is one that sees that their way of life is the only one that is suitable. Their goal is to subjugate and assimilate people into their culture and empires. They are hellbent on defeating the forces of evil and establish strict regimes. At worst, they are incompatible, oppressive, and destructive to all who are near them. At best, they are powerful allies against the forces of evil and invaders. Wanderer - The Wanderer ideology is no ideology at all. Empires and races that have this ideology are extremely well balanced in how they do things. This causes wanderer empires to be unpredictable, as they fit no mold. 'Explorers '- The explorer ideology is one that places emphasis on truth. They are hellbent on finding the truth of whatever they can find. They wish to know the secrets of the universe, what other planets may hold, what can be done with the arcane arts. They seek the path to an enlightened society of which they fully understand the beauty of the universe. At best, they are willing to share their knowledge with other beings to enlighten them. At worst, they are undiplomatic pests that obey don’t any sort of rules or sovereignty for the purpose of their ‘enlightenment’. Characters Buyers Remorse Name: Race: Age: Appearance: or Job: Feats: Inventory: Backstory: Strength: Dexterity: Constitution: Power: Power: Name - Names should be appropriate for their culture. Humans in dragonmaw have english-sounding names. Humans from outside dragonmaw have more unique names.Elves have magical-sounding names. But if you don’t know what that means, just go with french. Race - The available races are Humans, Elves, and Dorrians. Message me if you wanna talk about adding a race. Age - Can be any. Even children. Appearance - Look on Terra’s page for the sorts of appearances the races will have. Class/Job - The standard fantasy races are all there, and custom classes can also be added. Infact, it doesn’t even need to be a listed class, it can just be a collection of specialties the character has. But the character cannot have everything at once. There is also the option to just have the character have a certain job and have nothing special like a class. That's okay, most people in this world will have standard jobs. Feats - Feats are special, notable things that the person has done. It can be anything, especially related to their class or job. Inventory - Inventory can have anything, including magic guns, rumbics spheres, or more scandalous items. They will NOT have money however. General Stats - The general stats such as strength, constitution, and arcane power. This is in comparison with the rest of their race. It uses the same grading scale as races do as well, so from E to S. A human with an S grading will have peak human strength, but they will not have the strength of a Dorian everB Balancing Races are strictly balanced in this role play. Each stat has a number: F = 1, D =2, C = 3, B = 4, A = 5, and S = 6. The average for a race should be C's in all stats, so the total number should add up to 18 with 6 stats. Races must meet this number, or else they will either be overpowered or under powered. This way, no race is objectively worse than any other. Characters do not have the same limitation. Their stats are based off of how they compare to their race. Take a Dorrian and an Elf. A Dorrian with an A in strength will be incredibly strong, even for a Dorrian. An Elf with an A in strength will also be incredibly strong compared to other elves. But that Dorrian will always crush the elf due to their difference in racial stat. As a result, their stats don't need to obey a strict number. It is fine for a character to be better than average for their race.